The new Cherry Blossom
by ragnorokrising
Summary: Byakuya finally gets over the death of Hisani, and falls for Unohana, and then goes and gets killed leaving Unohana pregnant and husbandless. This kid has amazing power though, and he shows that when he...read to find out, and favorite i you like. T incas
1. Death ofthe cherry Blossom

Death of the cherry blossom

Death of the cherry blossom

A/N this is a new story I have been messing around with, so i hope you like.

--

Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at his desk, staring at the picture of his dead wife, Hisani. He sighed, remembering the joy he summoned deep inside him, and the pain of the day that hollow attacked them.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Hisani and Byakuya sat underneath a cherry blossom tree, talking about any thing that came to mind. "SO if you had to, would you put marshmallows in Romin?" asked Hisani. She was legendary for coming up with strange questions._

"_Only if it's the multi colored ones." Replied the nobleman. Suddenly, a huge rieatsu appeared, and paralyzed them both. A Gargata opened up, and a panther like creature with a hole in its chest stepped out. He looked at Hisani and licked his lips. "She looks tasty." The noble man drew his sword, and could feel the spiritual pressure of the current sixth squad captain coming towards him, but he would be too late._

"_I will stop you myself, if it means protecting Hisani." Answered Byakuya, placing his sword in front of his face in a vertical line. The hollow laughed. "Do you, a low level Shinigami, think you can take me, an Adjuchas level Minos? That would make my day, ass wipe."_

"_If that is what you wish. Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade melted away, and a thousand little blades flew at the hollow. He laughed, and swiped his hand across the air, sending the blades at Hisani. Before he could get control of them again, they hit Hisani. He dropped to his knees, and knew that no matter what happened, his shikia had just killed his wife._

_When the fifth seat Byakuya dropped to his knees and looked like he had gone into total shock, the hollow began to laugh, but stopped when he sensed the rieatsu of a captain. "Farwell little Shinigami. I spared your life once, but don't expect it again." He stepped through the Gargata, and said "By the way, just so I know you will quake with rage at the mention of me, my name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Remember it."_

_He went through the Gargata right as the captain appeared. "Byakuya what happed here?" he asked, before he saw the blood form of Hisani surrounded by Byakuya's shikia. Byakuya, trembling, walked over to his wife and began to weep. "I'm sorry Hisani, I'm sorry." he said over and over again. "It's not your fault Byakuya. Just promise me two things. One, you will find and adapt my sister, Rukia, and two; you will kill the hollow that did this to me. They are calling me Byakuya, so I must go. Remember, I will always love you, even if you love some one else."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Rukia stormed in at that moment and screamed, "Byakuya, quit sitting around here like a lump. Hisani is gone true, but she wanted you to love again, so I set you up a date." Before he could respond, she grabbed his arm and ran off to the best Romin restaurant in soul society. He sat down in a seat, and after about five minutes, Retsu Unahona appeared. She sat down, and he saw Rukia and Isane walk off together, snickering. "You got forced into a date to, I presume?" said the healer

"Yes. Rukia seems to think that after one date, people can fall in love." They talk for a while and eventually told the other about themselves. In the end, they walked back to Kuchiki manner, and had a cup of tea, which led to some very strange behavior, because souls do not usually have kids, especially not captains. The next day, the two woke up together, and decided to go on a pick nick. Unahana said she knew the perfect spot, and they arrived at the very spot were Hisani had died. "I have come here ever since I became captain. It calms me, but I have set to figure out what that red stain on the tree is." She told him.

"It is the blood that came out of Hisani before she died." Replied Byakuya in a sad voice. He thought of her smile, of her hair, of her eyes, how he loved calling her midget, how she would hit him on the head, than kiss him. A tear came to his right eye, and Retsu wiped it away. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Really Byakuya, I didn't." he looked her in the eye and said "I know. Only my former captain knew, before he died. Every one else thinks she died from a disease or sickness." he leaned his head on hers, and before he could continue, a rieatsu that seemed rather familiar to him.

A Gargata opened up in front of them and a blue haired man stepped out and said "Ahh. How touching. Another woman of the Kuchiki nobleman that I get to kill." byakuya's rieatsu erupted as the memories returned to him, making things clear. He drew Senbonzakura. "Are you still using the flower move Kuchiki?" asked Grimmjow sarcastically. He turned the sword upside down, and dropped it, than mouthed something, making the sword disappear into the earth. "Great. I can bring back two dead captains. That should knock Ulquiorra down a few pegs. What the fuck is that?" said Grimmjow as two rows of giant blades appeared behind Byakuya.

They scattered like his shikia, and all converged on Grimmjow, then left him in a bloody pulp on Byakuya's command. "You may have injured this form, but I can do this." He grabbed his sword, ran his sword along its side and said "Release, Pantera!" his body changed. He got armor, claws, fangs, his hair became a mane and he had a skeletal tail. He rushed Byakuya, than changed direction to attack Unahana. Byakuya got in the way, and kicked him in the stomach. He sent all the petal blades at the released form Arrancar, and turned his back. "That should have killed him, lets go." He took one step, and Grimmjow's blade pierced his heart.

He stumbled, and spat blood out. He took the blade, pushed it back out, took it, and beheaded the arrancar. He fell to the ground and Retsu rushed to him. "Retsu…I want you to know…that I love you." She began to weep. "Please Byakuya! Pease don't leave me alone."

"I promise…you will never be alone…just think of me…and I will come to you." She wepted some more, and said "But Byakuya, you don't under stand. I'm pregnant, and you are the father. You have to stay."

"You should have told me sooner. Keep my name alive in the child, and I will keep my legacy alive, by giving them my zanpakutou. Remember Retsu," he said as his final breath drew closer, "I love you." And he closed her eyes, never to open them again.

BACK IN THE CAPTAINS MEETING

"Has anyone seen captains Unohana, and Kuchiki?" asked the first squad captain. No one said yes, but they didn't need to, because a moment later, Unohana came riding in on her release form, weeping intensely. She turned around and picked something up, than jumped to the floor with the bloody body of Byakuya Kuchiki in her arms. She laid him on the floor and said "He got me pregnant, then went and died."

Captain Yamamoto stepped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened Retsu?"

"The death of the cherry blossom."

A/N: (Dramatic music in the back ground) HaHaHA. Bet you didn't see that coming. Next chapter, Byakuya Unohana goes to the academy.


	2. The new Cherry Blossom

The new cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I own only a few things, such as Byakuya Jr., the forms of the zanpakutous that will appear in later chapters, and his group of friends.

A/N: Byakuya Unohana has finally comes of age to get into the academy, and can't wait. He ends up meeting some people from Rukongie, and strikes up a friend ship.

--

Retsu Unohana sat at the counter in the kitchen at her new home in Kuchiki Castle. She was placing sandwiches, oranges, apples, and some drinks in a bag for her son. Today was the day he tried out to be a soul reaper, and she wanted him to be prepared. A boy came running down the stairs. He had black hair, brown eyes, and a normal kimono with a light blue scarf around his neck, along with a very kind smile, whish was really just a mask that he hid his emotions behind.

He looked so much like his father, and Retsu realized it every day. He sat down at the counter and grabbed an orange, cut it up, than said "So what time do you think I will get through?" his mother replied by saying "I called ahead and told them of the training that was left in your father's will, so you will be the first person tested."

The small boy lit up at this and said "Can Aunt Rukia and Uncle Ichigo come with me?" he asked her. Ichigo had long ago asked Rukia on a date and than they got married eight months later. They both now taught at the academy. "I don't see why not."

He jumped down, and ran to the door. "I'm gonna go play with baldy. I'll be back in an hour or two." he said rushing out the door. The kid admired Kenpatchi Zaraki a lot, so he had assigned Ikkaku to train him in zanjutsu, and by now, the nine year old boy could defeat anybody thirteenth seat or lower in a sword fight.

Siofon had started to teach him when he beat down the lieutenant of her squad for oogling about his mother, and he could take even a captain in hand-to-hand combat. Yuroichi taught him how to change rieatsu into speed with shunpo, and Rukia taught him a few Kidous. He knew it was all because of his father. It was strange to thank a man that he never met before, and never would. He had to become a soul reaper or he would dishonor the sacrifice his father had made. thats why he had trained for the last four years.

He arrived, and found all four of his teachers talking together, and listened in. "…can easily pass the test if we do that. So why not?" said Siofon. Yuroichi answered next "Because he could die, and the shock alone could kill him. Maybe if he becomes captain." Ikkaku stormed in "Oh, he's gonna become a fucking captain. I spent too much time on that kid for him not to be one! Speak of the devil." He turned around and Byakuya was gone. "Where did he go?" asked Ikkaku as every one started to laugh and snicker. Siofon spoke next." He's on your bald spot." she meant that he was using two fingers to hold himself up on the head.

His teachers all laughed as the kid began to make Ikkaku angry, and when he finally got bored, he back flipped into Siofon, and she caught his kick. He swung his hand out and tried to hit her, but she caught that one to, and he used the other to attack her stomach, and she let goof his leg to block it, and he spun into her side, kicking her into a rock. He jumped into the air and said "Hado number 54, Haien, Abolition flame!" he sliced his hand, and a spinning disk of orange and red fire soared towards Rukia, and she dodged it, and fired a shot of red fire, which he dodged and said "Flying Dragon Striking, Heaven-Shaking, Lightning Cannon!" and a huge blast of lightning fell on the shinigami Kidou professor.

Yuroichi shunpoed away, but Byakuya beat her to it, and she flash stepped into his out stretched foot. She fell to the ground, and Siofon rushed the young boy, but he shunpoed behind her in mid-air and landed a round hose kick to her shoulder. "Come on guys. I just came to get Aunt Rukia. You know i don't like beating the crap out of you." He said, dodging multiple thrusts from Ikkaku. He grabbed the wooden practice blade, and smashed it into the ground, sending wood splinters every where.

He looked around at his teachers, all wounded from the fight and said "The student finally surpasses the masters. How fitting that it should happen on the exact day that I am to take my shinigami entrance exam." The teachers looked up and said "That's today? You better get in, or we won't hold back our power any more." Said Siofon. He grabbed Rukia, and shunpoed off, with his hand-to-hand combat teacher right behind him. He arrived in the kitchen, offered the two a snack, than grabbed the bag his mother had prepared.

They met Ichigo along the way, and when they finally got to the testing ground, the three adults went into the room to watch the training for a bit. After a few minutes, Byakuya spotted some boys about fourteen in human years picking on three girls and a guy of his own. He shunpoed behind them, and heard the older kids say "We are nobles, and you Rukongia trash. Get out of here before I kill you." He was cut off by a round house to the side by Byakuya.

"I am also a noble, yet you don't see me going around picking on non-noble spirits, now do I?" the first boys two friends rushed him. He flipped the first one over his head, onto his back, than twisted the arm of the second behind his back, and pushed him to the ground. "The original boy asked "Who are you kid?" and he answered

"Byakuya Kuchiki Unohona. Now leave before I kill you." They ran off and he turned to the kids he had just saved.

The first two girls were twins, both wearing a kimono with a flower pattern on it. They both had green ayes, brown hair, but one had shorter hair than the other. The boy was his height, and had jet black hair, green eyes, and appeared to be their brother. The last girl had short brown hair, a small frame, a kimono with a lightning pattern on it, and a black wrist band on her right arm. He liked this one but more like a crush kind of like but he didn't know why. "Hi, my name is Isome," said the girl with the wrist band, "and the two girls are Tyochi, the longer haired one, and Benzeeni is her shorter haired sister. The guy is Kutya. Thank you very much for saving us." They bowed their heads and asked him if he would be their friend.

He replied "Sure, I would love too. You want some thing to eat?" he asked them. They nodded hungrily, and he handed each an orange and a drink.

His name was called at that exact moment, and he was brought into the testing tent. He sat at the provided chair, and inspected the testers. One was a tall guy with a fox head . Another was a blond man with a very kind smile, and the last one was his aunt Rukia's friend Renji Abarai. The fox man spoke first "Hello Byakuya, I am Captain Sajin Komamura, the man on my right is Izuru Kira, the lieutenant of the third squad, and I believe you know Renji here?"

"Unfortunately, yes I am. You should have seen the damage he did when uncle Ichigo proposed. The thing that made him stop was my mother smacking him over the head with hilt of her zanpakutou for nearly hitting me, and quit laughing in the corner uncle Ichigo." He said. He liked Renji because he always played with him, and brought him something cool every time he comes over, and he really hated it whenever Ichigo laughed at that story, but he got his laugh when Rukia kicked him in the shin, and Siofon elbowed him in the stomach.

"As I was saying, we will be your examiners today. I will test you on zanjutsu, Renji will test you on hakudo, and Kira will test your speed. If you pass all these, we move on to kidou." said the fox man. He jumped down and drew his wooden sword, and motioned for Byakuya to do the same. They met in the center, and Byakuya decided to make this quick, so he shunpoed behind the tester and jumped over him to land feet first on the sword, causing it to fall to the ground with such force that it cracked and splintered.

"Very good, very good. You will make a great swords man one day." Said the defeated man, and he sat down, so Renji stood up. Before he could say anything, he was on the ground with a palm full of rieatsu in his face.Byakuya picked him up, kicked him in the stomach, and sent him into the side of the tent connected to the academy. he grabbed him again, and began to punch him in.

Ichigo began to laugh hysterically, and Byakuya flashed Renji a look and shunpoed over to Ichigo, literally kicking him through the roof. He helped Renji up, and Izuru stood up. "You have to tag me ten times before you can move on. Ready, set, go." They both shunpoed away, and Byakuya swept his feet out from under him, and tagged him six times before he caught himself.

Kira increased the speed of his shunpo, so Byakuya did a front flip in mid air into a kick, and missed by an inch, but though this might happen, so he put rieatsu in his foot so spin him around, and got two more hits. The last to came when he got behind Byakuya, which made him think an enemy was their, so her went down, swept his legs, and punched his stomach. He could see his teachers swelling with pride at their student. He helped Kira up, and walked him to his seat.

Komamura stood up, and walked over to him, grabbing one of the stuffed dummies for Kidou practice. He set it down, and said "You have to destroy this dummy using-"

he was interrupted by Byakuya saying "I dont mean to be rude,but I have a good Kidou in mind." He whispered an incantation under his breath, and in fifteen seconds, he snapped his fingers together and said "Hado number 90, Black Coffin!" and the dummy was surrounded in black set of walls, and than was released a moment later, leaving a large mound of stuffing and sticks.

"Well, after that demonstration, you obviously have what it takes to become a soul reaper. Please, go pick out your zanpakutou." he pointed to a wall with a sword rack on it, but for some reason, Byakuya could only see two of them. He walked away from these two, and he began to grow immobilized.

"Why are there only two swords on the wall?" asked the boy. He heard the curtain move aside, and the first squad captain stepped in. "I see I have missed his testing. How did it go?"

"I kicked their asses." Said the hyperactive boy before the three soul reapers could respond. "Why did you only put two swords on the rack?" he asked again, and Siofon answered "There are at least sixty on the one rack. What are you talking about?"

"I can only see two zanpakutous. If i get to far away from one of them, I get immobilized." He said to the stealth squad captain.

The General Captain spoke up next. "I guess it's time you know. Your father's dying wish was that you get his sword and name, and one of those must be his zanpakutou, and the other is the one that would have been your only one had that not happened. You must be careful though. We have no idea how powerful a dual wielding warrior could become." He said as the boy strapped the sheaths onto his left side.One had a bright blue sheath and a gold handle with a wave shaped cross guard, and the second had a blank white sheath with a petal shaped cross guard and white hilt with pink diamonds on it.

He motioned for his teachers to come with him, and he introduced them to his new friends, and told them the story. "I didn't know you were a noble _and_ the son of _two_ captains." Said Isome.

"I don't like to brag." He replied and Siofon added "You don't brag ever since Ikkaku beat your ass when ever you did." He glared at her and put is attention back to his friends, informing them of what happened.

He went back home, and told his mother." I guess you really are the new cherry blossom." She said after he finished telling her.

In the first division office, Captain Yamamoto was checking the folder of Byakuya Unohona. "Yes, he is definantly the one we have been looking for" said the captain to his lieutenant and his sons, the eight and thirteen division captains.

"Are you sure of it?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"Yes, one hundred percent!" said the General Captain, slamming his fist into the table. "Byakuya Kuchiki Unohona is the warrior of the cherry blossom on water."


	3. Let the mind Blossom

Let the mind blossom

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the ocs and the stuff I can't tell you about.

A/N: It's Byakuya Jr.'s first day at the academy, and I will not say any more because I don't know what I am going to write.

--

Byakuya Woke up to the sound of a bell ringing, and grabbed one of the toys on his night stand and threw it at the teenager ringing it. "Could you at least let me sleep fifteen more minutes Nonity?" asked Byakuya in a tired, but kind voice.

"I'm afraid I'm under your mother's direct orders. She wants to take you somewhere special for breakfast." said Nonity. Nonity was six human years older than Byakuya, but was out ranked. Nonity had been Byakuya's servant and friend ever since he was born. "Sir, if you don't get up soon, I will have to throw water on you."

"Not if you want to keep your job, you won't."

"Actually, your mother said to do this action should you fail to comply with her wishes."

"You can be really annoying, you know that?"

"Yes, but it is so much fun. Hurry up, little cherry blossom."

Byakuya shot up and yelled "I SAID NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" and threw all the toys in a barrage of anger, then tackled the older boy. "Are you going to get ready or should I tell your mother to _make_ you get ready?" said Nonity and he pushed the little kid off him.

'I'm going already. Chillout why don't ya?" said Byakuya as he got off the ground and went into the bathroom. "Tell mom I'll be down in twenty." And he closed the door. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on his new academy uniform. He grabbed the two zanpakutous and put one on his left hip, and one on his back.

He left his room, and by the time he had reached the bottom step, he was filled with all kinds of worries about what might or might not happen at the academy. He looked up, and his mother was at the front door. "I ant to take you somewhere special, so follow me." She opened the door, and flash stepped away. He followed her, barely able to keep up with his own flash steps, taking two for every one of hers (I didn't want to make the impression of a Gary sue).

They finally reached a restaurant in about ten minutes. "Hey mom. Why are we at a romen shop?" asked a confused Byakuya.

"This is where your father and I had our first, and last, date. I thought you might like to see it."

"So we're having _romen_ for Breakfast?!"

"Yes, yes we are. Is there a problem?" said the healer captain.

"No, I just never thought that I would ever have romen for breakfast." She laughed and they ate, and left fifteen minutes later. They arrived at the academy and went to the office to get his schedule and dorm assignment. Ah, yes, Byakuya Unohona. Here's your schedule, and your dorm is five-eight, room S. Have a nice day." said the nice secretary to his mother and himself.

After they had exited the office, Byakuya's curiosity got the better of him. "Hey mom was that a member of your squad, 'cause she handled us a whole lot differently from the kids in front of me?" ask Byakuya. The woman had been very rood to every one else before them, but went out of her way to be kind to them. "Actually, no she isn't. I might have something with me being here though, so don't look too much into it."

When they got his room, they put the two bags he had with him on his bed and used his mothers release form to bring the rest over. "Thanks for the help mom. I'll see you Saturday." and he closed the door as she left. He put his zanpakutous on the holsters opposite his bed and jumped onto his bed, falling into a deep slumber. He woke up a few hours later, grabbed his blades and went to the training ground to practice. He went over to a group of kids and saw Isome at the back. He snuck up behind her, and grabbed her shoulders making her jump up in surprise. "Byakuya?! You better be a fast runner cause I'm gonna kick your ass, rich boy." She drew he zanpakutous and he pulled the one with the wave cross guard out, and the two met in a shower of sparks. "Not bad, not bad, but I have the upper hand." said Byakuya as he drew his second blade and brought it down on her sword, sending the tip into the soil.

He sheathed the pink hilted blade, and when he was about to sheath the wave guard blade, some said "_Would you like to know my name?"_

"Did you say something Isome?"

"No, every one is suppose to be quiet, and try to contact their zanpakutous."

"Like that will ever work. I'm leaving." said Byakuya.

_"Well, it is working dumb ass. Get your ass in here."_ said the voice, which now appeared to be in his head. He fell to the ground as his eyes glazed over. When he opened them again, he was sitting on a cliff side above the ocean, and a huge wave was coming to him. The wave stopped a few feet away from him and a beautiful woman carrying a staff with scales coming out of the bottom in rows and three spikes connected to each other with a small metal bar came out of the wave and bowed to him. "It is nice to finally see you, Byakuya Unohona."

"Who might I ask, are you?" said the confused boy as he looked around for any possible escape route.

"I am the spirit of your zanpakutous. Well, one of them. I am getting bored with being referred to as the sword with the wave cross guard. So I brought you here to tell you my name. I will not, how ever, let you release me unless you earn that right."

"Wait, so because you are tired of the way people refer to you, you are going to tell me your name, but not your release?"

"Yeah, that's the gist of it." said the woman, the wave letting onto the ground.

"What if I guess your name? Then can I release you?"

"Do you really think you can guess my name little boy? Asked the woman sarcastically, a small grin spreading over her face.

"Shouldn't be that hard. Especially considering how many times Aunt Rukia described that spear to me when ever she tells me about Kiean Shiba. He sounds like he would be a cool owner, but I'll leave that choice to you…Nejibana." The spear instantly appeared in his hand, and now had a small amount of blue hair on the end near the blades. A burst of blue light shot from the tip, blinding Byakuya. "Good job little one, but you will need a lot of training before you can properly use me."

--

BACK AT THE FIELD

"Some one get a medic!" yelled Isome. A woman ran over to them and began to check Byakuya's pulse. "It's okay, he went into his zanpakutou's world" said the lady. A burst of blue light shot off from the sword Byakuya had been about to sheath, and when it subsided, Byakuya stood there, with his sword and began to spin it by the hilt. "Rankle the seas and skies, Nejibana." The sword began to grow yellow and thinned out, then expanded. He spun it faster, and whipped his arm back suddenly, breaking the yellow light. In his hand was a staff with what looked like scales in five rows on the end, and three wide spear heads all connected by three small metal bars.

An explosion of water came out of the bottom and Byakuya was encircled by a ring of water and a piece of blue fur was on the top of the blade, underneath the blades. He pointed the spear at a target dummy and yelled "MOVE, I can't control it yet!" and a huge wave shot off and a shark came out and destroyed three rows of target dummies. Byakuya fainted and woke up the next morning with his swords on the racks and a sore head. He picked up a note that said

_Dear Mr. Unohona,_

_We would like to congratulate you on breaking the record of reaching shikia, and would also like to state that you need a lot more training. You fainted on the field and suffered a head wound on impact. Please take the rest of Saturday and Sunday to rest and report to your classes on Monday Morning at 8:00 sharp._

_Get well soon,_

_Huryto Gotityu_

He finished reading the note and laid it back down, right as his Aunt Rukia kicked the door open, ran over to him, and hugged him. "It's about damn time you got up." She yelled at him. "So are you really the new record holder for fastest shikia achievement?" she asked, calming down.

"Kinda, I guess. Nejibana just didn't like the way I referred to her so she-" he was cut off by a finger from and Rukia.

"Did you just say Nejibana?"

"Yeah, I did. I almost didn't get the release form out of her but you told me so much about Kiaen that I couldn't not know her name. She was holding the spear after all."

"That's great. So is it fun to use?"

"Oh, hell yeah, but don't tell my mom I'm cursing, or she'll freak out."

"Okay, I won't but I have to leave so get some rest and I'll see you in class tomorrow." She said as the door closed behind her.

A/N: not my best work, but it was okay. Leave a review if you like the story even a little. I will be at six flags today so that's why I made it so short by the way.


	4. School starts

Sword Academy

By

Ragnorokrising

--

**School starts**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the non-Ocs. By the way, the person at the field was Byakuya's mother's lieutenant.

A/N: Byakuya starts school this chapter. Hope you like it.

--

Byakuya yawned and swung his feet over the side of his bed. He stood up and went into the bathroom. After he had taken a shower and changed, he grabbed his two swords and snuck out the window. He had finished healing and resting two days ago, but the hospital still wanted him there. He decided that since it was so early in the morning he could shunpo away with out any doctors seeing him leave.

In a matter of minutes, he had reached his family's private training grounds and released Nejibana. He began learning to use Nejibana, but repeatedly got soaked to the bone, and when he finally managed to get the attack that would shoot a giant burst of water that he could reform. He had to reseal Nejibana and run into the house and change before he caught a cold.

He plopped down on his bed and looked at his unnamed sword. "I know your name and release command, but every time I attempt to either to contact you or release you, you ignore me. Please come to me Senbonzakura." after a few minutes of silence, he sheathed the blade and gave up. He had to report to school in a few hours, and when he looked at his night stand, he saw an envelope that contained his schedule.

He opened it and read aloud the message:

_Byakuya Kuchiki, we congratulate you again on being excepted into the academy and have taken the liberty of delivering you schedule to you. You schedule is as follow:_

_Class Teacher Time_

_Kidou class Rukia Kurosaki 8:00-9:20_

_Kenjutsu Ichigo Kurosaki 9:30-10:50_

_SS History Ishida Uryu 11:00-12:00_

_Lunch 12:00-1:00_

_Taijutsu Tatsuki Arisawa 1:10- 2:20_

_Shikai Training Renji Abarai 2:30-3:30_

_Good luck at the academy. You start on Monday._

Byakuya put down the letter and rested his head. He fell asleep and woke up thirty minutes later to find his alarm wailing like a banshee in his ear. He slammed his fit into it and got up. He did a few stretches and went out through the window and began to head towards the academy. He got the time wrong and ended up falling asleep for another hour in Rukia's classroom.He woke yelling "Give me back my balloon!" as every one laughed at him. He shut them up when he partly drew Nejibana.

He went through most of his classes quickly, but one class was slow but entertaining, Zanjutsu. He was placed against a seventh year and when they took their places on the mat, they both activated Shikai. His was a fire element which gave Byakuya an edge. They rushed each other and met in the middle as each pushed back the others blade. Byakuya did a leg sweep and hit him with a torrent of water. He sheathed Nejibana and drew the inactive Senbonzakura.

They normal blade and the flaming katana met in the middle. Byakuya smirked and let one hand fly into the other boy's stomach. He kicked him and used Shunpo to get behind him and delivered a slanted round house that slammed the guy into the ground. Byakuya brought his sword down, but the guy hopped up onto his feet at the last minute. He hit Byakuya in the stomach and then threw a punch to his jaw. Byakuya growled and drew both weapons.

He began to repeatedly slash the guy's sword until a large crack began to form on it. He brought both swords down to hard and the guy dodged, making the swords stick in the ground. A blast of fire dislodged the blades and sent Byakuya into the wall. The spiritual pressure the two were giving off were enough to draw Kenpatchi, Ikkaku, Siofon, and many others to the fight. Byakuya rushed the guy without his blades and began to repeatedly attack him. They guy ducked and stabbed him in the chest.

Byakuya backed off as they older boy pulled the blade out and began to laugh. "What's wrong kid? Why are you crying like a baby? Is it because you don't deserve to carry your father's name?" he laughed harder at that. Siofon tried to get to him, but Kenpatchi put his arm in front of her and shook his head. Byakuya's eyes went from coal black to cherry blossom pink. He slipped into a stance and began to repeatedly strike the boy until a round house propelled him, spiraling, into a wall.

He rushed the boy again, but Siofon knocked him out and took him to the nurse. The General Captain came in and asked Siofon what happened. "I was afraid of this. When a son or daughter of a soul reaper caries the parent's zanpakutou, they have a seal placed on them at birth that disappears from sight in a few days. The seal keeps the parent's soul from taking over through the zanpakutou spirit. When Byakuya's father was insulted, the rage of all for pieces of the soul, Byakuya Jr., Byakuya Sr., Nejibana, and Senbonzakura combined and cracked the seal, giving the boy all of his father's strength, but he couldn't handle it and almost killed that seventh year."

Byakuya had come back to consciousness halfway through Siofon's explanation and was going to speak up when he heard about his eyes changing, which he didn't remember. When the General Captain finished his explanation, the blanket shot into the air and Byakuya was revealed, a look of anger on his face. "Why didn't you tell me about the seal? This might not have happened if you had!" before they could answer, he Shunpoed away with a change of clothes and his swords. He arrived at the eleventh squad training field were Kenpatchi was explaining that he had to fight them t test their skills when Byakuya interrupted him. "Hey Kenpatchi, I want to fight them. I need to blow off some steam. All of you attack me at once." Kenpatchi shrugged and told them to follow orders.

The recruits thought they could take on a first year academy student. They all rushed him as he pulled out both the blades and began to spin and move the blades in all different directions. The recruits were blown back as Byakuya spun. He went shikai and sent a barrage of attacks at them. Some had a shikai and managed to stop him, while others stayed in the back and waited. A few minutes later, half the recruits were down and Byakuya was completely exhausted. He sheathed the blade and drew the second one so Nejibana could rest. The remaining recruits rushed him, but most of them fell. It was the last eight to stop him. Those eight fought it out and the winner became the new fourth seat.

Kenpatchi took an exhausted Byakuya back to his dorm room and went to get some sake. In the inner world, Nejibana asked what his first day was like. "It was fun!"

--

A/N: Okay, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I got into Naruto stories and I am doing awesome on my story Elemental strike force. Eight Chapters, 3730 views, 21 reviews, 4 C2 which i have no idea what they are, 10 favs and seventeen alerts. It's my best story so far. followed closely by ANBU Beasts thought. If you like Naruto read them


End file.
